


Tinking Glasses

by indecisreverie



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisreverie/pseuds/indecisreverie
Summary: Sunggyu owns a restaurant in a not-so-far-away town, where he watches customers come and go--wondering where their stories had begun and if their stories have an after.





	Tinking Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Historical Context: 
> 
> The parallels in between a country have been set, evidently creating two. As such, one prospers economically and industrially, while the other sets on rebuilding a home that is suddenly just home. Sunggyu is a small town restaurant owner, a history unknown to the reader, and an aftermath...currently unknown? 
> 
> Excerpt from a story with a beginning and an end; but this is just a page of passing from the in-between. 

Somewhere in the background of the room, where silence has no place to crawl and hide, laughter is muted, glass bottles clink louder, and food is the sole comfort for customers who languidly raise their hands to yell for seconds. Only one man comes up to take orders and shell them out, occasionally he is joined by another, but mostly, only one man is cheerfully and wistfully gazing at his customers as they come through. 

There are old faces, the same older couple who comes by for an occasional meal, bust most times, the man meets new customers passing through. Travelling customers, people with stories, and even customers who never say a word stop by his small restaurant on their off-the-highway-stop-for-the-night. They come filled with life and jovial conquests—filling a handful of pages of their stories in the man’s decent shack. 

One would almost say, this tiny restaurant and the man who rarely closes it, seems like a staple in time that has always been there in a town with only one of everything but people. But, this isn’t that kind of story, in fact, it is only a few handful of pages in the owner’s story. 

The owner, Kim Sunggyu, who gazes so cheerfully and smiles wide when politely greeting customers as he listens to detailed adventures before they entered his restaurant and their plans for after when they leave—has an entire prologue before setting up shop in this tiny town. He remains unmoving in filling the pages of his story with anything but his own—instead choosing to wonder and daydream about the stories of his customers.

Did the big city send them there? Did they have fun after they left his small stop? Or did the thunders of that particular day happen to overshadow the morning breeze and sunshine that seemed to have promised a beautiful moment? 

Sunggyu is as much curious about the before and after of each customer as he is fearful of his own…because one day, when the sun is bright, the ocean sea salt is fresh and comforting like soft hands gently nudging one awake, Sunggyu’s handful of pages that have remained untouched by ink suddenly become blotched. 

Sunggyu, whose restaurant held no customers and lulled him off to a few hours of sleep, gently wakes at the chimes of the doorbells. A travelling customer, whose lips protrude and nose as pointy and sharp as the edges of Sunggyu’s knives, enters the empty room. Sunggyu calls out a ‘I’ll be there in a second’ as he goes to set the stove on high and wash his face. He does not notice the stranger who perks up at the call of his voice. 

Instead, the stranger takes a seat, one the faces the kitchen and is seated directly from the threshold of restaurant doors. He gazes about, curiously taking in the location (a small town, off the coastal edges), the decoration (not too shabby or fancy), and then…the man who drops the glass bottles before him. 

He smiles softly as Sunggyu recollects himself and profusely apologizes—somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders if he looks too different but just barely recognizable. He stands up and walks over to Sunggyu, before kneeling to aid in collecting the glass pieces. 

However, he is stopped when he notices the beautiful fingers he once held and kissed being prickled with blood. Carefully, he takes the hand in his own and in an almost-whisper, “you’re bleeding here.” 

Sunggyu looks up, the trick of the light and sleepy eyes no longer making him imagining the very features he knows—instead they stare directly at his finger and back at him. The protruding lips now chapped and covered with a clean shaven beard and mustache. The brown eyes catching the light from the sunlight through the windows—and the shaggy hair, shoulder length and cleanly tied back. Sunggyu retrieves his hand and instead feels the structure of the face. He feels the wide cheekbones, touches the eyes (assuring himself that there are indeed tiny creases to form small double lids), traces the very edge of the nose, before settling his fingers on lips. Tears threaten to drop but Sunggyu sucks in a tiny breath before daring to breathe out the name he has not uttered in so long…

“hyun? Woohyun?” 

The stranger who had walked in, older, slightly more solid and build, takes the hands pressed on his face—careful not to irritate the glass in skin as he casually smooths over each hand. He then focuses on removing the small piece of glass, successfully leaving it to dust and the broken pile of glass below. 

“It’s me—one and only Sunggyu-yah.” He kisses the fingers, each tip, and before turning the hands over and kisses the knuckles. Sunggyu is still trying not to cry, however fails in his attempt to as two large droplets lead the way to a bumbling and suddenly blabbering restaurant owner who pulls the stranger—Woohyun—into a tight embrace. 

“I-I thought you were gone—I thought you were never comin- coming back to me or that we were never going to meet again in this lifetime or that you were never going to ever find me—I thought…I thought” 

Woohyun shushes the sniveling man, returning the tight embrace and pulling them to stand. 

“I’m here. I’m sorry I took so long; but here I am, and I have found you.” 

He wipes away Sunggyu’s tears, a small smile on his lips as he nostalgically recalls that sometimes his Sunggyu is such a frightful human being. He takes the face in his hold and kisses Sunggyu firmly on the lips. He coaxes a response, nipping, and peeking out his tongue until Sunggyu lets him in. Then he takes Sunggyu’s breath away and kisses him hard. 

Sunggyu, once passing the shock, relaxing, finally responds to the kiss. He oddly thinks that Woohyun is still a manipulative kisser even after all this time.


End file.
